denmafandomcom-20200216-history
God's Lover
God's Lover (God's lover) is the fifteenth episode of Denma. Summary The title comes from the phrase of Minzy's Twitter profile God's Lover. This phrase isn't uses in 2017. In the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang was opened, the author said that, he was delighted to receive a his Twitter follow from Minzy, and at that time he had to prepare for the next episode after Pigear, so he named the next episode to God's Lover among the phrase in her profile. In Volume 4, it's revealed that this is a unfolding drama about a self-righteous tyrant Dr. God (Goad), who's raving about love, and a ruthless conspiracy on the scale of an escaped planet. In Volume 5, it's contains a process in which a dead God (Goad) loses his physical body and lives in the network. Dr. God, who has become a god-like entity with all networks under his control. The lonely solitude still remains, but the infinite love is once again endlessly naive but a bit bitterly endless. There's the frame story. It has Bella, Thesis, Terra as its background. Usually Silverquick story (Arcel) is come out in A.E. But this time it came out in the formal episode. And the delivery story starts at (13). Peri Kim, who's former vocalist & guitarist of MAAN, and current singer songwriter & guitarist, he released the digital single album Space Cat on July 23, 2017, inspired by this episode. link (Korean) He released the room version (Korean) on August 30. The song Soobin sang was later written the music by someone else. On September 30, 2015, a song written by a singer-songwriter, Kim Baram, influenced the author's lyrics and was uploaded to YouTube. And on November 13, 2017, this song was posted on Naver Music. At the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang, he says when he wrote the song lyrics, he thought that it was only a cartoon even though the author thought this is funny, but when he received the song made by the lyrics, he said he was embarrassed. Here are the fan arts. link (Spoiler) Characters Quanx ability used *Jet: Restoration, Gravity Manipulation *Randolph: Enhanced Strength *Adam: Teleport, Cube *Yahwah: Control Transcriptomes, Intangibility *Hador: Equivalent Mass Substitution *Korah: Psychometry *Arcel: Electromagnetic Pulse *Fat killer: Partial Teleportation Quotes *"Hey, Cell!" -Denma *(To Eunguy) "You all are just a pile of toxic waste!" -Yahwah *"...... Poor Yahwah. He will go postal if he ever finds out where his body is." -Deputy director of Internal Affairs *'Who in the world was that woman in his--?' -Korah *(To Cell) "How can you prove that thet copied one is 100% same as the real one?" -Denma *(To Denma) "Do you think you can handle me?" -Dr. God *"Don't find me until December 24th! You Bald Eagle!" -Hawk's saved message *(To God) "You murderer!" -May Cherry Blossom *Conversation between Izumi and Sam **"Oh, God..." -Izumi **"No..." -Sam *(To Denma) "The god that I experienced... was more lonely than humans." *"A consciousness will be scattered once it is transferred to the network but you can never trust those "experts"." -Owner of planet Bella's butler *(To owner of planet Bella) "Someone stronger than you!" -God's avatar librarian robot *(To God) "I really don't like your arrogant face but I love you, client!" -Denma *(To God) "Argh! Get your penis out of my face!" -Hawk *(To Cell) "Ah, No! I want something like chicken cream spaghetti..." -Denma *"Coffee... that was not the only thing he wanted! You damn extra-planet wolf!" -God *"Do you have any idea what's happening down there? He want inside to get a coffee and suddenly does this and that... He's a crook!" -God Gallery B0040388 4dafcb4b50d4b.jpg|(2) A0074161 4da840366203b.jpg|(3) Hador.png|(5) 20170930 210353.png|(6) Korah.png|(8) Hador.jpg|(11) God.png|(17) A.N.G.E.L.png|(17) Hawk.png|(22) 20110609 154718.jpg|(28) May Cherry Blossom.png|(29) Jewoo.png|(29) 20110613_201918.jpg|(30) 20110624_202146.jpg|(34) God.jpg|(63) Owner of planet Bella.png|(65) 15136753386689212612.jpg|(67) 15142603398619212641.jpg|(68) Soobin.jpg|(71) Category:Episodes